Ultimate Truths, Dares, and Questions
by Topaz Blue123
Summary: It is time for the ultimate game. Leave them in a review or PM me.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I am now making a truths, dares, and questions for your favorite Crystal Gems and other gems who are not Crystal Gems. And you people sitting on your bed all bored reading fanfiction and eating your popcorn and candy can ask the questions and write the horrible dares. You can ask the gems questions, torture them with dares, and find out their secrets. As always there will be rules…

Keep it rated T _**PLEASE.**_

 **If you are going to ask or dare Topaz Blue, you might have to read Topaz Blue The Crystal Gem. It is not required, but you will understand her better.**

And lastly, nothing involving gems killing eachother or be in deadly situations. Please. They don't want to be harmed. But, you can make them fight things or whatever.

Here are the gems you can dare:

Steven

Amethyst

Garnet

Pearl

Topaz Blue

Lapis Lazuli

Peridot

Blue Pearl

Blue Diamond

Yellow Pearl

Yellow Diamond

White Pearl

White Diamond

And I will insert about 3 questions, 3 dares, and 3 truths depending on how many I get.

Pearl came through a random door with a clipboard and said, "And now it is all up to you fans to do the rest! Just leave what you want to ask us in a review! There is no limit to how many you can put.

Amethyst jumped in front of Pearl's face. "Psst. Torture the pearls with a lot of embarrassing dares!"

"Don't think that we didn't hear that, Amethyst." Yellow started walking out of nowhere too.

"Please don't do anything that involves Jamie!" Topaz ran into the room grabbing a lot of papers.

"We'll see. Now stay awesome, people." Garnet calmy said with a suspicious smile.

"I can't wait long!" Peridot layed on the ground.

"Why do we have to do this?" Yellow Diamond whined through the diamond communicator.

"Bye! And now it's time for us to wait…" Steven exclaimed as allof them waited.


	2. Chapter 2: Porls

Topaz quickly ran to the computer.

"Hello again everyone! I'm Topaz Blue and this is chapter 1 of the Ultimate Truth, Dare, and Question! Now we've got ourselves some pretty interesting ones…

 **Javar5311 said: All Pearls: Are you experienced with swords?**

"Well, Pearl is giving us a couple of lessons, but the Diamonds don't allow it, because it's too risky. Plus, we probably won't need to fight." Yellow explained.

 **Steven: Have you ever held or used the other gems' weapons?**

"Not really. One time I did use Topaz's staff, because she was trying to kill Amethyst- It's a long story. It might take a whole fanfiction to cover it all up."

 **Garnet: How come you were so secretive and stoic, but later became loveable and adorably motherly to Steven?**

"Well, I had to get a little more used to Rose not being here, but then I became used to Steven."

 **Amethyst: Do you still wrestle?**

"Heck yeah, I do!" Amethyst shapeshifted back into Purple Puma.

"Please don't." Blue quietly muttered scooting farther away from her.

 **Lapis: How DID you get in that mirror?**

"I broke it down into easy steps for you. By the way, the Crystal Gems did this because Blue Diamond sent me to earth and they found me, just to let you know. Step1: Stabbed me. Step 2: Grabbed my gem. Step 3: Shoved it in a mirror for no apparent reason. Step 4: Done."

 **JustSagan said: Dare for the Pearls: I dare all four pearls to fight a Honey Badger family.**

"Hey, ummm, what the heck is a Honey Badger?" White asked, not even caring how riskful the task is.

"Well, based on my research, honey badgers are suppose to be one of the most deadliest animals." Pearl said searching up honey badgers on Google.

Blue now looked more terrified than before.

"Let's just go get this overwith." Pearl dragged Yellow, Blue, and White to the warp pad.

They warped into a weird looking place.

"Where are we?" Blue hid behind Yellow.

"We, are in the honey badgers' natural habitat…" Pearl began searching for a honey badger. She seemed to not find any around.

"Whoopie-doo, there aren't any honey badgers around. Let's just go home, eh?" Pearl darted back to the warp pad, until she saw a black and white creature hissing at her.

"Holy Shizzlenuggets!" She yelled as she jumped behind White. White summoned her fire cracking chain.

"Let's do this." Yellow summoned her bubble wand.

The scary creatures known as a honey badgers started to run towards them.

"I'm gonna go all Sailor Moon on these creatures! MERCURY BUBBLE SPRAY!" Yellow sprayed tiny bubbles all over the demon creature. It turned it's face away and hissed again.

"Great job, Yellow. Like that is gonna kill it."Pearl finally took out her spear, and Blue took out her mini axe.

Pearl headed towards the side of one.

"REPENT!" Pearl aimed for the heart.

"ALL THE THINGS YOU ARE DOING IS WRONG! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DO-"

One of the honey badgers bit Pearl's arm. She stopped for a few seconds and fell aimlessly.

"PEARL IS DEAD! AAAAH! CRUEL WORLD!" White shouted through the distance.

"I'M NOT DEAD, IDIOT!" Pearl came back to the world.

"Anyway, let's finish these demon spawns." Pearl and the others got ready to fight. They kept fighting the honey badgers until there were none left. They finally warped back home covered in cuts and bruises.

"We're back from the dead.." Pearl said in a dramatic and low voice.

"That was… Strange." Peridot said in a lazy and unexcited voice.

 **C'thun said: You will all now expirience your worst nightmares.**

"I guess we already are." Pearl said filling up her wounds with bandages.

 **Ayalmagine said: Garnet: Why do you want to stay fused?**

"Because, Ruby and Sapphire do not want to be seperated again." Garnet fixed her glasses.


	3. Chapter 3:Complete Confusion

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait!**

"Welcome back, everyone! Here are a huge handful of questions and dares!" Peridot wore glasses and was holding a clipboard.

"Ummm, Peridot? This is my show?" Topaz popped out of nowhere.

 **stevenuniversefanz37 said:**

 **are Steven and Garnet trying to ship Topaz Blue and Jamie?**

"Because it's really obvious that they are dating!" Garnet got reminded.

"No it's not!" Topaz began to blush a deep blue.

"And they are very cute together!" Steven jumped in the air, landing on Garnet's hair.

"No we're not!" Topaz began hiding her face with her arms.

"Oooh! Topaz Blue's got a crush!" White joined them.

"No I don't!"

"You do! You absolutely do! You're blushing like crazy!" Pearl also joined in the fun.

"I am?"

"Well, there goes your answer." Garnet said.

 **: Topaz Blue, name all the gems you've had a crush on before.**

"Well, I've never had any crushes on any gems, but in one of my adoptive families, there was this boy who was charming, but I sorta killed him along with all the other families who adopted me in many orphanages."

 **: I dare Garnet to put peanut butter on one side of her face and grape jelly on the other and have one other player to her left or right lick it off.**

30 endless minutes of applying peanut butter and jelly later…

"Uhh… I am on your right…" Blue quietly said. Everyone knew she wanted to refuse.

Pearl was on her left side.

"You know, you don't have to do it if you don't have to…" Garnet declared until Amethyst shapeshifted into a dog and started licking off the peanut butter and jelly.

"Amethyst, what the actual f-" Pearl said in shock.

"I need to wash this off." Garnet ran to the bathroom.

"Your welcome!" Amethyst shapeshifted back

 **: I dare Yellow Diamond to kiss a random gem /w tounge for 5 minutes. ( Excluding Steven. That would be weird.)**

"Steven, you are so lucky." Amethyst said in disgust.

"WON'T BE ME!" All gems shouted and raised their hands all at the same time including the Diamonds.

Some time later…

"...Alright, so we're all cleared on this!" Topaz s spoke to all gems while standing in the center. "It should be one of the Diamonds-"

"I'll do it." Blue Diamond said.

"Why didn't you say so! We've spent like about 5 hours planning this out!" Topaz announced.

Blue Diamond went to Yellow Diamond and they started doing their own business.

"Like Diamond, like Pearl." White glanced over at Yellow and Blue. They both blushed intensely.

 **: I dare Peridot to talk in a weird accent while singing a song of the other players' choice.**

"I vote Smile by Avril Lavigne!" Amethyst yelled.

"YES! Uhh.. I mean, NO!" Pearl yelled.

"P, you listen to Avril Lavigne too?" Everyone seemed surprised.

"Sometimes!" Pearl replied.

"Smile it is. Ahem." Peridot cleared her throat.

" _And that's whyyyy I smile,_

 _It's been a while,_

 _Since everyday and everything,_

 _Has felt this riiiiight,_

 _And now,_

 _You turn it all around,_

 _And suddenly you're all I need,_

 _The reason why I-I-I,_

 _I smile,_

 _Smi-i-i-ile!"_

Peridot sang in an Irish accent which caused everyone to laugh.

 **Uth: Topaz Blue, secret crush in the group?**

"Well, I don't really have a crush in the group." Topaz said, walking further backwards.

 **7:Dare: Topaz Blue: I dare you to tell us who you're secret crush is (Or I will make you do something worse. Something you fear from your past.)**

"Ah!" Topaz yelled and hid behind the couch. "It better not be the institude! Anything but thaaaaat!" She started to tear up.

"You know, you don't have to face that if you just tell us who it is!" Peridot informed her. She had no other choice.

"Fine! My secret crush is Jamie! Satisfied!" She let out.

Steven and Garnet did a high five. Everyone else had a shocked, but excited face.

"Obvious." Garnet said patting Topaz's head.

 **Uth: Topaz Blue, what is the biggest regret in your life.**

"Well, what happened just now and murduring the poor innocent humans that are part of our beautiful earth." She said with a sort of pouty face.

 **Uth: Garnet, on a scale of 1-10, how do you rate your personality?**

"I would rate it...10. My personality is just too fabulous for anyone."

Steven went ahead and hugged Garnet.

"This is why we all love you Garnet!"

 **10:Dare: I dare Peridot to give Steven a piggyback ride.**

"Yay! What do you say, Peridot?" Steven glanced over at a confused Peridot.

"Uhh… What is a piggyba-" Peridot asked until Steven flew onto her back until they both fell.

"Yeaaaahhh! We did it!" Steven threw fists in the air while he is still on top of Peridot.

 **11.I dare Yellow Pearl to kiss Peridot**

Blue started to tear up a bit just by looking at that question.

"Augh! What a weird dare… Why would I share love kisses with a Peridot! Plus, you are making Blue cry now." Yellow declared.

"I strangely agree with her." Peridot back away.

"But it's a dare! Don't ruin it!" Steven felt like the fun has been blown away.

"Yellow Pearl, I order you to kiss that Peridot." Yellow Diamond announced with a smug.

"Yeah! You go, YD!" Amethyst punch her fist in the air.

"..."

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Yes, Yellow Diamond." Amethyst felt a bit dissapointed.

Then as fast as light Yellow and Peridot kissed. Everyone felt sorry for Blue, who was crying behind White.


	4. Chapter 4:The Kissing Disease

**The following is a Public Service Announcement…**

 **Pearl ran up to a desk, wearing glasses and a suit and tie.**

" **Good day, humans of . Before we continue the new chapter of this fanfiction, I would like to inform you of the very dangerous, very real disease that has been a danger in Beach City. It's called Mononucleosis. Often referred to as Mono. Or The Kissing Disease. Why may I bring this up you ask? Well, that is because our every own Peridot and Yellow have captured this such illness. So, I will remind you of-"**

"Not to tell us to make out with those hookers!" Amethyst shouted out of nowhere. Topaz and Steven started to laugh.

"Actually, it can also spread by sharing drinks to-"

"I'm pretty sure Blue will dump Yellow when she finds out about this!" Amethyst interrupted once again. Everyone continued their laughter.

"That's it! I quit! Catch Mono for all I care!" Pearl threw written papers on the floor and began to make her way to Amethyst and the other two.

"Uhh, What did you say? I didn't hear you!" Topaz began to tease her now.

"Speak up, Pearly Pear!"

"Screw you!" Pearl broke her glasses using only one hand. The others did not seem to care and continued laughing.

Later…

"Hello again everyone! We are back with more for you!" Topaz sat on the couch as if nothing happened earlier today. Pearl did the same.

Inugoma said: Pearl: I dare you to ask Greg out on a date.

"WHAT?!"

"Ha! This I gotta see." Amethyst started playing random music with string instruments.

Pearl walked all the way to Greg's van. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He slowly opened the door of the van and saw a nervous Pearl.

"Oh. What is it now, Pearl?"

"Well, Greg. I was wondering if...You know….I-we can hang together down by the beach sometime. To umm… Talk."

…

"Sure. Why not?"

Pearl got back home a few minutes later.

"Ooh! Pearl has got a date!" Amethyst teased as she ran up to her.

"One that I will never attend."

 **AyaImagine said: Pearl: Are you in love with Rose?**

"What are you talking about? Where did you get that idea? Of course I'm not in love with her!" She sarcastically said blushing.

 **Lady Shadow92 said: Pink Diamond, are you Rose Quartz?**

"Well, Pink Diamond is not here right now, so she is not Rose Quartz. I was her pearl and Rose was one of her guards." Pearl explained.

 **Yellow Diamond, why do you hate fusions?**

"They are stupid and unnecessary, especially when they are fused all the time like Garnet over here!"

"This is a free country!" Garnet shouted from the distance.

 **Steven, which gem would you like to fuse with first?**

"Whichever is fine. Except Jasper."

"I heard that!" Jasper threw her Doritos at Steven.

 **Amethyst, I dare you to clean your room.**

"Ha! I knew someone would say this sooner or later!" Pearl celebrated.

"Shut up Pearl! Nobody likes you!" Amethyst shoved her which caused her to fall on the counter of the kitchen. She began to cry a little due to the pain.

"Dang, girl. You need to apoligize." Peridot said from her leash.

"No. And I am not cleaning my room." Amethyst sat back on the couch as if nothing happened.

 **Lapis, do your wings classify as your weapon?**

"Not really. That is why I have the power to control water."

 **Pearl, do you sometimes wish Rose was here instead of Steven?**

"Sometimes. I actually like Steven." She patted his head. "But I also wish Rose was here instead of Amethyst!"

"Hey! At least I don't spend every year on Steven's birthday sobbing on the floor!" Amethyst said back.

 **Garnet, I dare you to defuse for 5 minutes.**

"Ok." Garnet was gone and Ruby and Sapphire appeared.

"Yeah! We're back!" Ruby shouted stretching her arms.

White and Blue were confused. Probably because they've never met Ruby and Sapphire.

 **Sentient oyster said: Hey Pearls, what are your opinions on oysters?**

"We came out of them, we love them." White exclaimed.

"That is all for today, people!"


	5. Chapter 5: Massive Destruction!

"We are back people! We are extremely sorry we didn't update in a while cause' of school. Bleh."

 **Nicholas Hawley said: Can I ask the humans questions and dares?**

"Go right ahead!"

 **Connie, I dare you to kiss Steven on the lips for a whole minute!**

"B-but I'm only 12!" Connie came into the house.

"I agree. We will do it when the time is right!" Steven crossed his arms.

 **Greg, how did you feel about Rose giving up her physical form to make Steven and do you miss her?**

"Of course I still miss her!" Greg appeared out of nowhere which frightened everyone else. "Also, I thought it was really generous of her to do that. She does have a big heart. Also, Pearl, I cannot wait for that date later!" He winked and went back to his van.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Pearl shouted.

 **one is for Peridot, what do you think your weapon is? (and don't say your limb enhancers)**

"Actually we still haven't discovered my weapon yet. It could probably be something very cool!" Peridot started thinking.

"Ha! You wish!" Lapis yelled from the distance.

 **Whoknows said: I'd like to dare Pearl… Into eating a burrito. Simple and direct XD**

Pearl ran to the kitchen and threw away all the burritos they had.

"Well, we don't have any burritos. Sorry!" She exclaimed, running back to the couch with a grin.

 **A guest said: This one is for all the gems, are you guys female or are you genderless considering you guys aren't organic.**

"We are kind of both." Garnet pulled out a board with drawings on them.

"You see, we have a specific gender right now, which is female, but we weren't made as females so we sorta shapeshifted into female bodies."

 **another shipper said: I dare Steven to kiss Peridot.**

"No! She still has mono!"

 **emperor chao of world said: I dare Steven to NOT talk to Pearl for 1 YEAR. He can talk to Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, and White Pearl but NOT Pearl.**

Pearl already knew this was gonna turn out really bad.

 **I dare Peridot to dress as Lion and act like him!**

Peridot came out wearing a pink lion costume.

"Rawr."

 **I dare Amethyst to stare at Yellow Diamond.**

"STARING CONTEST! GO!" Amethyst and YD both yelled as they stared deeply into eachother's eyes.

 **I dare Pearl to kiss the butt of Steven! Remember Steven is not allowed to talk to Pearl!**

"Look, Amethyst and YD are having a staring contest, Peridot is dressing up like Lion, but this is just too much."

 **I dare Garnet to lick the floor!**

Without warning, Garnet did as she was told.

"I need to go drink some water." She ran to the sink.

 **I dare Topaz Blue to drink water from the toilet bowl!**

"Ahh! Cruel world! Why must I suffer like this!" She splashed her whole head in the toilet and started bawling.

 **I dare Lapis to insult Steven and she has to be mean to him.**

"Lapis, you're not going to do that, are you?"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PANNED CAKE! I'LL TURN YOU INTO MEATLOAF!" She yelled with a smile on her face.

"I do like meatloaf. But not when it's made out of me!" Steven started to get scared and ran from Lapis.

 **I dare Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, and White Pearl to keep talking to Steven a lot and treat him like their baby so Pearl will go CRAZY! The end.**

"C,mon, Steven! We'll treat you better than Pearl ever treated you!" Yellow proudly said.

"Really?!" Steven got excited.

"Of course! We are going to spend time with you at the Donut Shop, at the fair, everywhere!"

Pearl got really jealous.

"We're not treating you badly like that lasagna looking dwarf troll! She just likes hitting on people's dead moms!" White bragged.

Pearl is losing her temper.

"And we will always love you!" Blue kissed Steven on his forehead.

Pearl finally exploded. She almost went Super Saiyan as her hair changed colors from pink to yellow. The entire house exploded.

 _ **Author's note: I know. Weird ending. But there will still be more, don't worry! Pearl just needs to calm down.**_


	6. Chapter 6: I'M A BARBIE GIRL

"Welcome back, people!"

 **G.-.e-.-e.-.e-.-k said, I dare Amethyst to kiss Peridot! AMEDOT 4EVA!**

"What?! No way! Didn't you people hear the Public Service Announcement a couple of chapters ago? We put it there for a reason!" Amethyst yelled. Pearl facepalmed, remembering what happened.

 **Rock Scientist said, I like to conduct experiments on gems…**

"Ooh!" Pearl got closer to the computer.

 **By smashing them…**

"Oh."

 **You should start running… HERE I COME!**

"AAAAHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES"

 **JustSagan said, Mind if I give another dare?**

"Not at all! Go right ahead!

 **I dare all the gems to drink this liquid. We humans call it Vodka.**

Everyone magically got a bottle each.

"Is this really safe?" Topaz asked until Amethyst chugged the whole thing. Everyone just watched to see what will happen. Amethyst just felt nothing.

"What?" She asked. Everyone else took at least a sip from it.

 **LadyShadow 92 said, Thanks for answering my questions.**

"No prob!"

 **Ruby, when you were in that cell, why did you tell Steven to go away?**

"I panicked, ok? It ruined the surprise!"

 **Sapphire, are you considered a defect on Homeworld because of your one eye or is that normal?**

"I'm not a defect. Some gems have it too."

 **Peridot, I dare you and Lapis to fuse.**

"Don't worry. We'll fuse this summer. Be patient!" Peridot winked.

"PERIDOT! STOP GIVING OUT SPOILERS!" Rebecca Sugar yelled from the distance.

 **Pearl, do you have a crush on Garnet or Amethyst?**

"Why would I have a crush on Amethyst? Garnet of course!"

"SHOUTOUT TO ALL THE PEARLNET SHIPPERS OUT THERE!" Topaz yelled holding maracas.

 **Pink Diamond, do know where Lion came from?**

"Pink Diamond is not here, actually. But, nobody knooows." Peridot did a dramatic pose while slowly walking backwards.

 **Garnet, why don't you sing as much as the other gems? You have a lovely voice.**

"I just don't really sing as much as Topaz or Pearl. Seriously, they both just randomly burst into songs like one of those Disney movies. Thanks for the compliment though." Garnet readjusted her glasses.

 **Amethyst, I dare you to sing I'm A Barbie Girl song.**

Amethyst got a Barbie cosplay and put the song on Vevo.

" _I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN MY BARBIE WOOOOOOOORLD!"_

 **Pearl, I dare you to eat a bowl of ice cream.**

She grabbed ice cream from the freezer and threw it out the window.

"Whoops." She sarcastically said.

"WHAT THE HECK, PEARL?! THAT WAS LIMITED EDITION COOKIE CAT ICE CREAM!" Steven yelled as he tried to get out the window to get the ice cream back.

 **IamDaBoss said, I dare Sapphire to shave her head and donate it to charity.**

"Ruby, get me a shaver."

"Wait, you're actually gonna do this?!" Ruby panicked.

"Ruby, get me a shaver." Sapphire sounded more harsh.

Ruby got scared and obeyed. She handed a random shaver to Sapphire.

"DON'T DO IT! NOOOOOOOOO-

Sapphire's once beautiful long hair was gone.

Ruby screamed even louder. Then,suddenly Sapphire's hair grew back. Ruby just stayed quiet for the next hour.

 **Ben1000 said, Garnet, defuse and never refuse.**

"Sorry, no can do." Ruby and Sapphire formed back into Garnet.

 **Amethyst, poof and never regenerate.**

"No way!" Amethyst yelled.

"She's right! We aren't the Crystal Gems without you, Amethyst." Topaz said as they all got into a huge group hug.


	7. Chapter 7: UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

 **I am very sorry for not updating since forever! Because school, tests, and voice acting were being such jerks! To make it up to you, I will be squishing all the unanswered and undone truths and dares into one big chapter for you! It will be done hopefully next month! I just wanted to tell you that I am still continuing this, The Pearls, and Himouto Pearl Chan! So look out for those too! Well, bye for now! I gotta go work on the next chapter!**


End file.
